


Probably Haunted

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, House Hunting, Husbands in love, M/M, Meddling Parents, new home, perfect home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon and Cloud have been looking for weeks and finally found their dream home. Now they just have to talk themselves out of thinking it's too good to be true.





	Probably Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Leon refused to admit he was getting choked up. It was perfect, the house was perfect. It had everything. It was almost more than enough space with a fenced in yard large enough for their garden to be recreated. 

It had a master bedroom, an actual master bedroom and the house had three bathrooms. It was a freaking godsend. Riku would get his own bed room and while the twins would still share, it was nearly twice the size of the room they had before. 

Lea and Kairi would likely still share with them but they’d still have two rooms between them. There was a spare room that could be a good office for Leon’s school things and a garage that nearly brought Cloud to tears. 

The basement and the attic were both ridiculously large and one of them would end up being a fantastic playroom for the kids. Having a real place to put their toys and such would make their rooms less cluttered too. 

The kitchen had been recently upgraded and the kids had all looked at the marble counter tops as if it were the fanciest thing in the world. The back porch was screened in and the living room held a fireplace that was never going to be used until the boys grasped that fire in the house was not a toy. 

The asking price seemed low. _Affordable._ It was the whole reason they were wandering around the property with the kids and Cid trailing behind them. If anyone was going to find a problem with this place, it was Cid. 

“What’s wrong?” Cloud asked, leaning against the door frame. They could hear the boys running around upstairs, footsteps echoing in the empty house. 

“Just thinking.” Leon said, boots clicking along the hardwood floor. 

Cloud hummed and watched him pace. “I think the kids are disappointed there’s no pool but they’ll get over it.” 

Leon shook his head, smile tugging into place. “Agreed, but really Cloud. This place has everything. I just don’t understand how it’s available. It’s so close to the University too. You’re working barely fifteen minutes away. This place has to be haunted.” 

“Even a ghost will move out after all of pops stomping around.” Cloud muttered. “But really, is that what you’re worried about?” 

“It’s just… we shouldn’t be able to afford a place like this.” Leon muttered. “Being this close feel unreal.” 

Neither had said anything, but both were thinking along the same lines. This had Laguna, Cid, and Vincent written all over it in bold gothic lettering. The more things looked a little concrete, the more they were sure their fathers had something to do with it. 

Cid, to his credit, was putting up one hell of an act wandering around the house and looking for any little thing that needed fixing. 

“It’s a nice house.” Cloud muttered, sliding up along side his husband. “A great house. We really can’t do better than this. Assuming our bid is accepted.” They exchanged another glance, both of them knowing it would be. “Could be moved in before next month.” 

“Could be.” Leon muttered, turning to brush his mouth against Cloud’s. “I never realized how small our house was.” 

“People throw around words like cozy and it’s something you latch onto over time. It was just a little cottage for us after we got married. It wasn’t prepared for three to five kids though it handled it well.” 

Leon smiled. “Don’t go getting sentimental on me, Rain Cloud.” 

“Bite me, lion.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

“Get back here you little rugrats!” Cid’s voice echoed through the house, the harsh words offset but his gruff laughter as he chased the kids down the stairs. The boys were grinning and had run through every single room. At some point they’d gotten it in their heads that the house had to have had secret passages. The knocking on the walls was a pretty good indication. 

“We haven’t found the secret door yet!” Sora laughed. 

“It wouldn’t be a secret if it were easy!” Cid laughed. “Are you sure you checked everywhere?” 

“We did.” Roxas confirmed. 

Riku frowned. “But if we didn’t find it we must have missed some place.” 

“Go on, go on, keep looking.” Cid said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he headed towards Cloud and Leon. 

“Well pops?” Cloud asked, looking amused when all three boys dropped to all fours to see if they missed something along the floor. “What do you think?” 

“I think it’s gorgeous.” Cid shrugged. “Your furnace and duct work look like they're in good shape. Chimney looks good though it better. Paper work says it was just cleaned a few months ago.” He crossed his arms. “No cracks in the windows. No mold. Not signs of rodents.” 

“Ghosts?” Cloud asked, lips curving into a smile when Leon elbowed him. 

Cid barked out a laugh. “Not my area, brat.” 

“So what, it’s Vincent’s?” Leon guessed, looking amused. “You can’t tell me it’s not.” 

“Could be.” Cid chuckled. “Is that what it’ll take to get you two moved in here?” 

“It’s not up to us.” Cloud shrugged, going along with being naive to the goings on of their parents. “But he may as well come take a look.” 

Leon sighed quietly. “It’s such a nice place. Starting to feel too good to be true. I wouldn’t discount ghosts.” 

Cid huffed, “You are a dramatic pair, ain’t you? Consider it something you deserve, you and all those kids you keep acquiring. The sooner you put your bid in the sooner the girls can start working on your garden while you lot pack. They've already started buying flowers. Quit dragging your feet.” 

Cloud and Leon exchange a long look, their silent conversation turning into a silent agreement. They shared a smile and Cid gave a holler, knowing what that look meant. 

“Hey kids! You’re getting the house!” Cid wandered off, chasing the excited chorus from the boys that were coming from the kitchen. 

Both men just laughed and Leon stepped closer to wrap his arms around Cloud. “We’re getting a house…” 

Cloud grinned, knowing exactly what buttons to push. “I give it a week before the kids ask if there really are ghosts.” 

Leon groaned, head thunked down on Cloud’s shoulder while the blond just laughed at him. “Moment ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's a Friday Strifehart poooost
> 
> series order list
> 
> Out of Order  
A Winning Distraction (takes place in the middle of out of order)  
First Dance  
Until Monday  
Repeat  
Wager  
Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
Renewals   
Date Night  
Sick Lions  
Bad Memories  
Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
Long Weekends  
Fever  
Melee  
Time will Tell  
Rumble  
A Day for Two  
Homemade  
Moving on  
Probably Haunted


End file.
